Grievous, Lost In New York!
by CaptainKale
Summary: About to give 2-2-7 an order he was cut off & placed in this messed up world where the people hold strange devices up to their ears & talk to themselves! Now he has to find the Green Lady holding a fire stick & a databank in order to find the others.
1. The Green Lady

"2-2-7, I need you to-"

_A bright light appeared in Grievous's eye's, than a dark light. What was happening? What was going to happen? _

_Life seemed close to a end and was pretty painful process. He was told it would hurt, he lived on knowing that his time would be short due to his choice of operation. _

_But now? Why now? Nothing happened. He wasn't in the middle of any big battle, or mini war. He wasn't close to any weapon coming close to fire, his light sabers weren't activated. How could it happen when you're at your most peaceful moment in life? _

_So was this it? A bright light, than a dark light? Than death? It couldn't be like that. Many thoughts came through Grievous's mind as he passed new colors and new universes. _

_How could anything like this happen when he was just-_

"What the?" Grievous was now standing in the middle of a busy street. Looked around at the strange looking people passing him by, Grievous began to feel odd.

The thought of movtion from one position to another SO fast just gave him a headach.

Where was he? Was the questioned he asked himself over and over again. One moment he's sitting in front of a hologram planning another attack on the Republic the next…..here?

A droid appeared behind him and stood tall next to him before he realized his new location and began to scratch his metal skull in questioning.

"2-2-7!" Grievous had his hand in the air, ready to smack anything in his reach, as he turned to the droid that covered his face in fear, "Where are we?" he demanded.

Grievous let his hand drop and glared through his mask at 2-2-7 who started to push buttons on his databank randomly, hoping something would pop up and allow him to live.

"Uh…General, we seem to be in a unknown area." 2-2-7 lifted the databank up to Grievous, so he could see it for himself.

"This is-"

"Mommy, Mommy! Look!" A little Chinese girl with short ponytails yanked on her Mother's hand as she jumped continually up and down, pointing at Grievous with great excitement.

"It's him, it's him! It's really, really him!"

The mother smiled at him and pulled out her camera from her grey purse, "She can take a picture with you right?"

"What?" Grevious's eye's opened in shock and he took a willing step backwards.

The woman probably didn't hear him right since she told her excited daughter to stand by what they thought was a man in a realistic Grievous costume.

The girl pulled Grievous down by the hand and wrapped his arms around his neck. Grievous was close to pushing the girl away from him and slicing the her to pieces, but a flash blinded him.

He fell backwards in deep shock as he flickered his eye's continually.

"I took a picture with General Grievous, I took a picture with Grievous!" 2-2-7 watch as the girl ran over to the camera in his mother's hands to make sure she didn't blink in the process of the deadly flash.

"You look so cute, Honey." The Mom complimented.

"I do, I DO!" The girl jumped up and down, than stopped, looked to her mom and finally said, "Okay, I'm done. You can put him in prison now, Mommy."

"Hahahha, Honey, it's alright."

"How is it alright." she leaned forward and whispered in her mom's ear, "He has a bad temper, we can put him in therapy like Daddy."

"The JedI will take care of him I'm sure."

Grievous rubbed his eye's in pain and he caused more agony as his metal fingers tried to rub away from blackness.

The Mom nodded a thanks towards Grievous before continuing her walk with he child, who still wanted her to put him in jail.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Grievous regain his sight and got in 2-2-7's face immediately. 2-27 replied, "I, I didn't know what to do, Sir."

"Why did the Separatist ever give you a blaster in the first place?" Grievous grabbed 2-2-7's blaster and knocked him on the head with it.

He than threw the blaster back in 2-2-7's arms and 2-2-7 stumbled backwards as Grievous turned to a man in some kind of fancy suit.

Grabbing him by the collar the man was lifted in the air, his feet dangled loosely, "What the heck is wrong with you, Man?"

"Where are we?" Grievous ignored the man's words.

"Man, I'll give you my money just let me go!"

"I ask you a question!"

"N, N, NEW YORK!"

"Are you sure?" He pulled the man up to his face to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, yeah! Ask anyone! I swear I'm telling the truth!"

The man was dropped and he scattered to pick up his papers before jumping to his feet and running down the street.

People stared, but Grievous could care less. He'd been stared at village family's, who he killed soon after, he'd do the same to these people if he weren't in such a deep whole.

The real question was….how does he get out of a whole? How do you get out of a place where they have weird buildings, weird machines they hold to their heads, and weird….everything! How do you do that? All he had was a droid that he hated so and his light sabers. WAIT!

_**Light sabers. **_At least he had something he was familiar with.

"Uh…..Sir?" 2-2-7 picked up a wondering piece of paper off the ground and gave it to Grievous, "What's that?"

Grievous's eye's were diverted to the paper and what he saw was a green woman holding what looked like a stick and some…..strange databank.

"This world is just too weird." Grievous mumbled, before turning on his COM link and asking, "Anyone droids troopers out there? I demand a response!"

Grievous didn't hear 2-2-7 praying for his robotic life that he wasn't the only one stuck with Grievous and than the COM link started crack a few words.

"We-_CRACKING NOISE- _are-_CRACKING NOISE-_green- _CRACKING NOISE-_big lady-_CRACKING NOISE-_needs immediate assists."

The droid on the other line didn't sound very much like a well…robot…but it could have been Ventress for all he knew. He must have been talking about the lady on the paper.

He turned his head, only to see 2-2-7 staring into one of the windows that had all these's little droids in it. They looked like play toys for younglings, but 2-2-7 seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he stared into the other toys red eye's, wait…..do droids even have thoughts?

"Urge, what are you doing NOW? Getting out of here should be more important than that idiotic trinket!"

2-2-7 only gave his General a glance before returning to the play toy, "Not the toy, Sir," 2-2-7 shivered, "The words…..look."

He backed away to let the General in, and as Grievous inspected this so called special wording on the toy's black box he noticed that…..he couldn't read any of it! This world truly is weird, "What language is it?" Grievous glanced back to 2-2-7.

He shook his head stating, "It's nowhere in my databanks, Sir, or my programming. It looks pretty complex, I'll work on decoding it immediately."

That was 2-2-7's personality. His made personality.

He got very shy when in a new environment and than he got tough. Pretty easy to get killed with that attitude on his side, especially seeing how many droids were killed by General Grievous who were on his side.

Grievous shook his head, not knowing what to really say about their language, "Let's go." he snapped as he turned towards where he thought was the location of the green woman.

2-2-7 began to mumble under his breath as he attempted to read every word that passed him by.

_**Read and review! I will have future chapters ready soon, I'm just doing this as a test to see how much people actually like it. So the more you review the more I'll want to write. I'm working on some other stories at the moment, but I will get to the next chapter up soon. **_

_**And they will be interesting. **_


	2. We're In It Together

The day turned to night and after a couple of hours Grievous's tempter rose deadly heights. 2-2-7 was truly on the line of having his circuits cut.

First he had the little girl, then went onto the crazy guy attempting to disguise himself as a droid. It looked one hundred percent fake, I mean droids don't have human feet sticking out at the bottom. Seriously! Whoever the guy was hiding from, Grievous knew he'd be captured soon. Unless he ditched the disguise of course.

"Please! Just tell us where you got the costume?" Oh, yes! And the nerd, following him. Yes, how could anyone forget him.

Grievous only glanced at the young man behind him. He was at least 6 feet and 2 inches, had crazy brown hair, and wore some weird black costume with ears and a bat sign on his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

2-2-7 was behind the bantering two and was trying his best not to drag his feet. With no energy left in him the journey became harsh for 2-2-7. A little too harsh. Normally they had shifts so the drained out droids had time to recover, but now there was no one to take shifts with. No way of changing, no way of energy…..

"Dude, come on! You're killing me here!" The bat dude groaned, tugging at his ears.

"Trust me, if I was really killing you, you wouldn't be breathing right now."

Bat dude sighed, "What's wrong with letting me know where you got the costume?" Grievous clenched his light saber, trying his best to restrain himself. Trying to remember Dooku's words. The lecture he gave him about staying calm in battle, that he couldn't lose anymore battle droids.

_**Remember what Dooku said. **_

"Tell me!"

_**Remember what Dooku said. **_

"Stop playing dump and tell me where you got the freaking costume! I need one stat!"

_**Forget Dooku!**_

Grievous spun around, shoved the Bat Dude backwards and pulled out his blue light saber, waving it in the man's face.

2-2-7 stepped forward and reminded, "Sir, we have to stay on targe-"

"Quiet!"

2-2-7 didn't need to be told twice.

"I'm done with you." he hissed, and the bat dude looked like he was even more angry. Standing the batman dude stood, saber still dangerously close to his neck.

"SEE! I want something like that! Just tell me!"

Grievous hadn't, his saber went up in the air and came down harshly on the Bat dude. The man quickly dogged it with one step to the right and mumbled, "Whatever." before running off.

"Well…..that was convenient." 2-2-7 mumbled as Grievous placed the saber back on his belt.

"Sir," 2-2-7 whined, dragging his feet with great exhaust, "I don't think we're going the right path."

Grievous gave 2-2-7 a mean glance that any droids should fear, but 2-2-7 was too low of power to care whether he was getting the dead eye or not.

"Nonsense!" He finally roared, "And I even know how to get there faster."

2-2-7 seemed to brighten up. Jogging up to Grievous's side he asked, "How, Sir?"

"YOU SHUTTING UP!"

2-2-7 was smacked across the face. He twirled around in midair before finally meeting up with the hard concrete floor. Of course, around the concrete laid a pile of trash, acting like a personal cushion.

Believe it or not 2-2-7 actually lived, his wasn't the best looking droid on the block now, but he lived.

Staggering to his feet, Grievous could only roll his eye's and groan in sheer anger as 2-2-7 gave him that, 'What you do that for' look.

This was definitely not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life in this new world. Having this robotic contraption ringing in his ear, he'd rather die…..or kill the droid. Killing the droid seemed like a better idea.

Ten minutes passed. Grievous took another turn down a random corner, than another random corner….and than another…and another, and than down a cold looking alley until they reached a dead end.

2-2-7 hunched his shoulders and chimed, trying his back not to whine now due to the last accident, "Sir, should I get some transport?"

Raising his hand once more 2-2-7 ran backwards and put his hands out to beg for mercy,

"I'M SORRY!" There was silence, than 2-2-7 continued, "But," he raised his pointing finger and tilted his head to the left, "If we get a transport….we can get there faster and…Ventress might be there."

2-2-7 had caught on faster then the others that Grievous liked Ventress. And not in that friend kind of way either.

Of course what girl would want to deal with a ten hundred pound tin can like him? BUT whether Ventress liked him or not 2-2-7 knew how to use it to his own advantage.

If 2-2-7 had flexible lips he would of grinned with victory when Grievous groaned a 'Fine'.

The droid ran out, back into the night time busy streets and waved his hands to the moving transportation. This so called, 'New York' had to have a taxi right?

No one answered the robotic call 2-2-7 gave out, but various people started taking notice of him and pulled out they're camera to get a picture of this thing.

2-2-7's eye's turned bright red in embarrassment as the flashing lights hit every part of his face, "Oh…..uh…hi!"

He waved, slightly. All of a sudden feeling really shy and everyone started to clap.

"_**Incredible!" **_

"_**Amazing isn't he!" **_

"_**How did he get his costume to look so real?" **_

"Did you get that at the store or did you make it?"

A nerd fan dressed up as Kenobi asked 2-2-7 with a smile, "No, I was made this- PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

2-2-7 raised his blaster to Kenobi and his eye's went blazing red.

"Hahaha! Man, I'm impressed, you really got the whole droids act down."

Kenobi patted 2-2-7's shoulder as he threw his head back with laughter striking his throat.

"General, it's Kenobi!" 2-2-7 called for Grievous, but when 2-2-7 looked back he saw Grievous standing there. Glaring at Kenobi.

"Oh, Man, thanks. I worked on it pretty hard. Well….I worked for the money to buy it, but you get what I mean." Kenobi gestured towards his outfit with a grateful grin.

"Kenobi." Grievous brought out his deep voice with that hint of joy at the thought of finally getting Kenobi off guard and ending his living soul, "We meet again. Though you seem shorter from our last visit?"

"Dude, are you serious?" Kenobi pressed his hands on his head and he shook his head left and right, like he was gonna lose it,

"You guys made a Grievous suit too? That's awesome! Noah, Brooklyn, Michelle get over here! You GOTTA see this!"

Kenobi waved Mace Windo, Ahsoka Tano, and Luminara Unduli over from a what looked like a new version of a transportation for the Republic. A four wheeled vehicle that was bright red and had flames on the side. _**Talk about keeping it low profile. **_

"Dude, stop screaming. We can hear you." Windo whined, as he covered his one ear with one hand and held Unuli's waist with the other.

Tano seemed to have ignored Windo as she approached Kenobi with a smile, "What's- WHOA!" Tano ran right passed Kenobi and directed herself towards Grievous before halting on her high heeled boots and looking him up and down, "That-is-incredible!"

"I know right!" Kenobi agreed as he came to Tano's side and put a hand on her shoulder, "They made it all on their own too."

"No way!" Unduli shook her head in disagreement, "You should of gone where we went, 'Jerry's haunted costume shop' we got these awesome costumes and now every kid in New York thinks we're the actual characters." She laughed and Windo looked down at her like he was lost in her laugh,

"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP?" 2-2-7 was getting angry and he pushed the bud of the gun into the side of Undilu's stomach, "HEY!" She rubbed her side with sheer pain, "That actually hurt!"

"Ok, Man, that's pushing it! No one touches my girl." Windo pulled Unduli behind him and pushed the tip of the gun away from his face before yanking it from 2-2-7's grip,

"I thought the JedI weren't suppose to have attachments." 2-2-7 questioned as he reached for his gun like a child that just lost his lunch money.

Windo was a lot taller than 2-2-7 and he was jumping on his little droid feet just to come close to touching the paint of his gun.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?" All eye's turned and the crowd gasped as Kenobi was lifted in the air by Grievous's metal claw.

"ENOUGH ROLE PLAYING ALREADY! WE GET IT!" Tano jumped up and hung on Grievous's arm as he raised Kenobi higher and higher. Her dainty feet dangled in mid air.

"Your life ends here, Obiwan Kenobi!"

Grievous began to put presser into his grip of Kenobi's throat. Kenobi gasped as his left over air retreated from his lungs and he then Desperately tried to get air into his windpipe before wheezing took over him.

Every one stared, too scared to even think of helping.

Then _SNAP!_

"What the!" A blade just grasped Grievous's wrist and Kenobi was released. Taking Grievous's claw with him.

Tano scattered to pick the fellow Master up before running away with Unduli not far behind.

"You're messed up, Man! And if you even think of coming to the convention tomorrow I'll personally k-"

"NOAH! Please!" Unduli pulled on his arm harder with agony and fear, Windo finally gave up and followed her.

"And that, boys, is how you toss a blade and stop a Tin Can General." A familiar voice appeared behind Grievous, making him turn towards the unknown noise, "Nice shot, Sir!" The rookies behind the Captain cheered.

Rex leaped off what looked like a abandoned broken down vehicle and his rookies followed soon after him.

"Grievous, meet Pistol, Ringer, Canon, and Silent." Rex pointed to each Rookie personally.

Grievous gave him the 'you're kidding' look, "Do you clones always introduce yourselves?"

Rex slowly shook his head 'no' with a grin, "No, I just figured you'd like to know the names of your executers."

Silent, Pistol, Ringer and Canon all stood tall with a big grin hidden by their helmet as their Captain introduced them, but all of them hunch slight enough to go unnoticed as Grievous absented the whole topic and demanded,

"How did you get here?" Grievous began to get a little tired this new attitude the whole Republic seemed to have gained.

Rex scowled, "I'd ask you the same thing." clicking noises appeared as each Rookie prepared their blasters to fire.

2-2-7 took his stand next to his General with his fists pumped up due to having no blaster now. Windo took it and forgot to give it back, but 2-2-7 didn't expect him to.

Being a Republic General and all…

Grievous glared and reached for his saber, "Hold your position, Tin Can!" Rex's gloved hand pointed to Grievous.

All of the rookies blasters seem to raise higher in offence, one of them blurted, "Can't we just shoot him now and get done with it?"

"Quiet, Rookie." Rex snapped, only giving him a glance before approached Grievous with absolutely no fear in his eye's.

"I want to know exactly how and why we-"

"IT'S CAPTAIN REX!" Rex turned his head and there…..standing next to him was Ahsoka Tano and she looked a little chubby.

"Oh…it's you again." Grievous glared, getting really tired of this one moment 'I fear you' the next 'I'm all for you' attitude. But who would of thought one girl could gain so much weight in just moments. It did make Grievous question himself.

Rex shockingly stated, "Commander? You seem-"

"Fat." one of the Pistol blurted with a snicker. They would of gotten a good dead eyed glare if Rex wasn't soon pushed slightly backwards as Tano greeted him with a embrace,

"I LOVE YOU, CAPTAIN REX!" Rex's eye's widened with fear coursing through his spine as Tano crushed him with her heavy arms, "Sir?"

"Can I kiss you?" Tano released him and jumped up and down on her tipi toes.

"Uh-"

"PLEASE! Just on the cheek!" She gestured towards her orange cheek as she pleaded.

"Sir, you can't-"

"Thank you!" She squealed before planting a big kiss on Rex's shocked lips. He grunted as she attempted to kiss him even harder.

_**Not my cheek, not my cheek! **_Rex mentally screamed.

"How sweet." Grievous grunted, before diverting a glare towards Silent who came over and pointed the tip of his blaster in his face as he watched Ahsoka Tano kiss the heck out of their Captain.

She was their Commander, there _was_ nothing they could do.

"This is awkward." Silent stared like a kid watching his parents making out as Rex finally got out of Tano's grasps and backed away with fear. He practically degraded the skin on his mouth as he wiped it continually.

Grievous probably would of left minutes ago right when this whole Tano thing started, but he got enjoyment out of the fear that came from the Captain's eyes. With how fearless these people were in New York, Grievous felt like he'd never see that look in someone's eyes ever again.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it!" Tano squealed and Rex tried to hide his discomfort, it took him years to get respect from his men. Now they'll think he's having a relationship with the Commander, that's as low as any Captain can get.

Rex wiped his mouth with disgust once more as he mumbled, "Ah, this is just great."

One of his boldest Rookies Pistol stated, "Sir, I feel left out. Why didn't you tell us?" Rex glared in disgust.

"I'm so sorry!" Another woman in a black skirt, green top, gray jacket, and two inch heels approached Rex with deep sorrow as she placed a hand on each shoulder of the chubby Tano, "I just looked away and she was gone."

Rex gasped, "What are you talking about?" as his mouth took on a new taste of junk.

"I got a hotdog and when I looked back she was gone and," the woman pulled Tano back, covering her ears, and whispered in Rex's ear,

"She believes that you really are Captain Rex. Oh, I should of mentioned and I'm Peyton." She reached out her hand for a handshake, but Rex ignored it stilling wiping his mouth.

This really was the _worst _day ever for him.

"I _am_ Captain Rex." He said with pride, trying to keep himself from gagging.

"Thanks for playing along, that means a lot to her." the woman flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Wha-"

"She's recording our conversation, Sir!" 2-2-7 yelled, grabbing a devise from her purse and waving it in the air, hoping he'd get something out of the discovery.

"Hey!" Peyton grabbed the bottom half of the devise and pulled against 2-2-7's grip, "Give me back my cell phone you Tin Canned Nerd!"

2-2-7 refused to release, Grievous slapped his forehead as he mumbled under his breath begging someone would just put him out of his misery, and Rex….well, Rex took action.

It was a simple action, his fists tightened and he socked the droid in the face than knee-kick 2-2-7's metal stomach.

The cell phone flew in the air as 2-2-7 fell to the ground, Peyton stumbled backwards, trying to get her balance, but only tripping on her heels once more. She was caught by Rex's fast acting arms immediately.

Grievous glared at 2-2-7 and the droid soon crawled backwards to get out of his view, "Stupid droids." Grievous mumbled, under his breath.

"Thank you, but what about my-"

_Crack!_

All eye's diverted towards the broken piece of plastic on the ground, "Hope that didn't mean too much to you." Canon mumble, no body knew he was really grinning under his helmet and was dangerously close to the edge of laughter at how cheesy the moment seemed to him.

"Shut up, Canon!" Ringer punched Canon's arm.

Tano came up with a shy look to her and whispered something in the sad woman's ear, making her huff a chuckle, "Ok, Yes, I did say life wasn't life without a loss here and there." must have been the way Tano said it 'cause the man couldn't figure out why that would make her laugh.

But woman knew how to stand tall and smile at sad moments and Rex respected that. He'd seen a lot of women break down in tears at sad moments _such _as this one.

He almost forgot about the bad taste in his mouth Tano gave him…._almost_.

"Well.." she sighed, staring down at her cell phone, attempting to form a smile, "Accidents do happen…..I guess. It's not the first cell phone I've lost to a drunken Star Wars Nerd believe it or not…at least I can say this time he didn't grab my hair and yell, 'You can't hide with that fake wig, Ventress!', so…..I can forget it just this once."

She started to walk away, with her arm over Tano's shoulder to guide her where their transportation was. Rex didn't even want to ask why she was taking Tano, but at the moment he believed whoever that lady was Ahsoka seemed to trust her and Rex didn't want another kiss.

They got in a yellow taxi before blending in with the other colorful transportations, "Is it just me….." Canon shrugged, "or was that whole episode just filled with randomness?"

Rex ignored him and looked back to Grievous, "Listen, we're both clearly in this mess together and we might just have to fix it _together_."

Grievous nodded, he wanted out of this planet.

All the guns turned back to the floor and away from Grievous, "Ok, what's out next step, Sir?"

Grievous stepped up and pulled out his comlink, "Here." replaying the last message he retrieved from Ventress. Heading off in the mystery directions Pistol whispered to Rex, "Sir….uh, sorry for not helping you."

Rex groaned, "Oh, I'm sure you are. Especially when you see what punishment I got for you guys when we get back."

All of a sudden he heard the rookies praying they'd never make it back home. Rex did give the worst punishments.

Now they were off in the direction they assumed was the Green Lady.

* * *

_**Okay, sorry the start was a little bad. I couldn't find anything to write for it. Hope you guys liked it and to reviewer Rex122668 I thank you for the support and I am terribly sorry I haven't been able to reply to your messages. Since you disabled your messaging system there is no way I can reply to you. But thank you. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the chapter. And thank you everyone! You guys have been a great help, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys either!**_

_**Also! I'd like to get your guys opinion. Who likes Peyton? **_

_**Review!**_


End file.
